One More Word
by Pipe Fox
Summary: What do you do when you're trapped in a room with a person you really don't like?


One More Word

"You don't seem to realize the extent that I hate you, do you, Malfoy?"  Said Ginny.

"…" said Malfoy.

"And its not bad enough that we're trapped here, no, not one, not two, but three hours now, and maybe over the entire Winter Holiday.  The whole bloody thing.  And you know what?  It's your fault."

"…."  Said Malfoy again.

"All your fault.  You, you and, hmm, you.  God, I hate you!"

"…."

"Well…what have you to say?  Spit it out!"

"…."

"Is that all?"  
  


"Shut _up, Weasley.  You're clouding my air."_

"_Your air?"  
  
_

"Yes, _my air."_

"You're a bloody bastard, you know that Malfoy?  Where do you come off acting like the king of the world, stepping over everyone who's not as wealthy as you?"

Malfoy glared defiantly.

"I can't stand you.  God, why did it have to be you?  Why?!"

"…."

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you!  You're probably not even listening, yeah, you're probably too good for that, aren't you.  I'm wasting my breath trying to get it through your thick skull."

Malfoy yawned and turned his head in the other direction.  But Ginny, undaunted, continued.

"I'm not going to talk to you the rest of the time until we get out.  And I won't talk to you after that.  In fact, I don't think I'll ever even glance in your bloody direction as long as I live-"

"Are you done?"  

Ginny swelled with anger and moved to retaliate, but couldn't think of anything suitable to say.  Even more furious, she sat back against the wall, crossing her arms.  Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"…."

"…."

"You know I can't believe-"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Only when I'm remotely near people on my jerk list which you, by the way, are now number one on.  Snape is number two."

"You say it as though I care."

"Just thought you'd like to know what a sore you are."  Then, on an after thought, she added, "Jerk."

"Muggle-lover."

"Lap dog."

"Mistake."  

For the first time in a long time, Ginny's brow unfurrowed.

"That hurt, Malfoy."

"The more the merrier."

"OOOH!" Ginny swelled, "I hate you!"

Malfoy laughed.  Ginny stopped mid-sentence to glare.

"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?"

"Your temper tantrum.  I've never seen anything quite so entertaining."

"…."

"Oh don't go all red, Weasley, it makes you look more ruddy than usual."

"Shut….up."

"Just returning the favor."

"…."

"What did I tell you about turning red?"

"ARGH!"

Malfoy's laughing faded into snickering, then into his drawling, twisted smile.  Ginny glared.

"…."

"…."  
  


"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"None of your business.  What are you doing, Weasley?"

"Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."  
  


Ginny glared, then her gaze softened into a malevolent smirk.

"Just thinking of every way possible to annoy you."

"A common strategy your brother has failed at often, I assure you."  

Silence, then…

"As much as it pains me…"  

She got up from her side of the room and sat right next to Malfoy.  Malfoy glared.

"You're turning red, Malfoy."

"Shut up."

"Why?  Am I annoying you?"  Malfoy scooted over a good measure.  Ginny pushed herself up right next to him.

"Don't have a tantrum, Malfoy."

Malfoy turned in the other direction.  Ginny yanked on his tie with a smug smile until her face was right up with his.

"Didn't think a Weasley, a little girl even, would ever get to you, did you Malfoy?"

He continued to glare.

"Too stricken for words?  That's a first-"  Ginny was cut off.

The silence stretched on seconds…minutes… 

Two simultaneous breaths inhaled.  

Ginny let go of Malfoy's tie.

"You're turning red again."  Said Malfoy.

"Shut up."  

Ginny stood and pushed the door.  It opened easily.  She stared, wide eyed.

"It was unlocked the whole time!  I can't believe I spent…three hours!  In here!"  Ginny sputtered, "With you, of all people, and the door was unlocked the whole- What are you doing?"  
  


"Thinking."

"Of what?"  Ginny spat.

"Ways to get you back."

"Oh, any brilliant ideas filtering through yet?"  She drawled.

"Actually…"  Malfoy stood, pushed her aside and closed the door.  Ginny feebly pushed him away and yanked on it.  Locked.

"Didn't think I'd actually get you back, did you Weasley?"

"Shut up."

"Turning red."

"I hate you."

"You've said that several times."

"Oh, you were actually listening?  I didn't think it got through your thick skull."

Malfoy leaned against the wall with a triumphantly malicious smirk.  Ginny glared.

"Just you wait, Malfoy.  I'll get you back."

"I've got time."  

Ginny glared.  

She stepped closer, until her face was up to his, and grabbed his tie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny or Draco, Draco's tie, or anything along the general lines of Harry Potter.

Notes:

Yeah….that's it.

Random, random, RANDOM!  ::sigh:: Well, it was….a twenty minute work that sort of sputtered out before I actually got a chance to do something about it.  I know, it sucks, but that's alright, and I'm proud I could do a story in twenty minutes.  ::cough:: Anyway…yeah.  Thanks for reading.


End file.
